Another world
by AnnaAmieJames
Summary: Four is C.E.O. of Dauntless Inc. when Christina hires him a new assistant. What happens when he meets her? R & R
1. Chapter 1

That day Tobias arrived late in his office. That of course didn't matter, he was the C.E.O. of Dauntless Inc. Today his new assistant was arriving and he was doubtful. Since Lauren left two years ago, no one was able to deal with the company. New assistant at least once a week and Tobias was sick of it. But of course there was Christina. She persuaded him to give just one more girl a chance and then she'll leave him alone. He leaned back in his black leather chair and thought about his life. He was a C.E.O. of Abnegation Inc., his father's company, before he arrived here. Of course, he never spoke of that. His alleged father was abusive, to say the least and once his mother left them, he quit and got this job. He was a sort of a legend in Dauntless, becoming the C.E.O. in only four months. Despite that he never felt like he belonged there, he never thought of his position as something he earned, to him it was just luck. He was sick of this job and he wanted to leave, he was sure he would in a couple of weeks, after the next assistant leaves he leaves after her. Yes, that's what he's going to do. His mind was set. Little did he know he wouldn't go through with it.

Tris was also late which was completely unusual for her. She was never late. She learned that in her last company. But she was late. On her first day. She runs through the door and up to the 15th floor as she was instructed. Walking out of the black glass elevator she stopped to look around. Room around her was decorated black and grey, almost all of the walls were made of black glass. It was dark, yet full of light. She straightened out her black tight dress when a short black haired women came up to her.

„You're Beatrice Prior, right?" the woman asked her.

„Yes." she responded carefully „I'm late, I'm sorry."

„You're lucky Four isn't here yet. I'm Christina. One tip, never, ever ask him his real name. No one knows it and no one ever will, I learned it the hard way." she said smiling and turned around, her hand motioning for me to follow. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

„Oh and one more thing," she stopped, her face serious, her eyes somewhat concerned „don't fall for him. He's hot, he's sexy and every woman here knows it. He never dates. He never had a girlfriend and that mostly what destroyed every girl before you. He either won't admit it or doesn't see it, but they left because of his rejection. Don't do the same. I – Never mind. Just don't." after the tour she left me in my office. It wasn't as big as Four's but it was big. Christina's words kept replaying in her mind and she was determined not to ruin this opportunity. Her thoughts were interrupted by a man leaning on the door.

„So you're the new girl." he said, his voice low. She jumped up from her chair and walked over to the man. He was tall, lean and masculine, his head hovering above hers. He was at least six feet tall and she was barely five foot four. His hair was short and black, his nose was hooked but her eyes lingered on his. Navy. Unlike any other. That second she knew why girls fell for him. Tearing her look away she mumbled a soft yes. Right there she realised he was worth ruining the opportunity.

His eyes took in her figure. She was short but strong. She wasn't curvy or beautiful. She was so much more. And her eyes. He longed for one more look, just so he could see those big, beautiful blue grey eyes. Her blond hair fell in waves down her back and his eyes lingered on black ink. Three black birds flew on her left collarbone. Her every feature fascinated him. She was unlike anyone else. He knew she was unique. Her eyes looked at him and her cheeks reddened. She was definitely something. They stood like that for a few minutes before she put out her hand and a soft voice escaped her perfect lips.

„Tris. So you must be Four?" the last word killed him. He wanted her to say his name, he wanted her to get to know him, he wanted her.

„Don't. Don't call me that." he said, his fingers unconsciously brushing a blond lock behind her ear.

„What should I call you then?" she asked him softly. He knew he shouldn't tell her his name even though his heart wanted to tell her his biggest secret.

„Nothing yet. You'll find out some day." he told her before turning around and closing the door behind him. Something happened in there that his mind hadn't yet processed. He just knew he didn't want to loose this girl, he knew all he needed in his life was her. He must have been standing there for more then a minute because soon Christina was there, asking him what the problem was. He shook his head as if saying how there was nothing wrong at all before walking past her and mumbling two words to her. _Thank you. _She was left there in the middle of the hall not knowing what had just happened. Then again she never knew what was happening with Four.


	2. Chapter 2

She was doing exactly the opposite of what Chris had told her not to do. She was falling for her boss. He was more than she could ever wish for but she knew he would never be hers. She hid her feelings and tried being the best assistant he could have. It was hard but she had to do it. That morning something happened that changed her life forever. Even before the sun rose her phone rang. Still sleepy she slowly picked up the phone.

„Hello?" she said quietly.

She was late. It was so unlike her. It was like he knew something happened. He called her yet no one answered. He called her once, twice, three times. After tenth time he decided. He ran to her office and looked through the files. N...O...P, Prior, there it was. He took out her company file and looked through her info. First name, last name, sex, mobile, address. _Yes! _He thought. His hand found a pen and he wrote down her address as fast as he could. Yelling 'I'm out' to Christina he entered the elevator and soon he found himself in a taxi. Quickly saying her address to the taxi driver, he leaned back and started thinking. What if something happened to her? Could he bear it? Of course he could they weren't even dating. She doesn't even like him that way. What is it about this girl that stole his heart? This beautiful girl. He couldn't live without her. Now that he met her he couldn't... no, he couldn't even think about it. He handed the money to the driver and made his way to the sixth floor. He knocked on the wooden door four times before she answered. This wasn't the Tris he knew. This wasn't the brave and strong Tris he had come to know. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy from crying and right there he wanted to pull her close and comfort her. Hold her in his arms and ask her what had happened.

„I'm sorry... I should have called... I'll be there tomorrow." she said between sobs. He couldn't bear seeing her like this.

„No, Tris. I didn't come here because of work. Talk to me. I hate seeing you like this." she stepped aside motioning for him to come in. Her apartment was moderate, one room apartment, living room, bedroom, kitchen all in one. She sat down on her bed, tears falling down her cheeks. Hesitating, he sat next to her, pulling her close so that her head rested on his chest. He stroked her blond locks, kissing her forehead. After ten minutes she quietly spoke.

„My parents... they had a car crash... they're dead, Four." more hot tears fell on his shirt. He wasn't sure what to tell her. He told her he was sorry but he felt like he needed to do more. She opened up to him, it was his turn to open up.

„Tobias." He whispers „It's Tobias. Not Four. My name is Tobias." her eyes look at him and she asks

„Why? Why did you tell me? Christina says no one knows your name, so why me?" He doesn't know why, he just knows he had to. He wanted to let her in. He wanted her to know him.

„Because- they don't. You're the first person I ever told. You're different. I want to let you in. I want you to know me. I want to know you." her arms wrap around his waist and she pulls herself closer to him. He leans back on the headboard and wraps his arms around her small frame. He lets her cry and they remain quiet. After a while she looks up and he hears her soft voice.

„What about your parents?" she asks carefully. He wants to tell her but he's scared of her reaction. He stays quiet for a few seconds before he answers.

„I have a messed up family. No, I had. My father, well, I'll show you." he gently unwraps her hands and turns his back towards her. He pulls up his shirt and a small gasp escapes her lips. Her little fingers travel across his back, her every touch feels like fire. She starts tracing his tattoos, covering his scars.

„He did that?" she asks shocked. He nods slowly before turning back to face her. Her eyes follow her hands resting on his hard chest. Her fingers tenderly touch his abs and he knows this is the moment. His thumb rests under her chin and he pulls her face closer to his. His forehead on hers, their noses touching, lips mere millimetres apart. If they were to talk they would be kissing, any movement besides pulling away and they'd be kissing. He stops, giving her a decision. Even though he's her boss, even though they shouldn't be doing that, even though... She does it. Her lips touch his and there is nothing else in the world. Her fingers find his short hair and she pulls him closer changing a soft and tender kiss into a passionate and desperate one. She needs him more than she ever needed anyone else. He needs her like he needs air. When they part her fingers linger on his jaw, his hands on her waist.

„I need you." she whispers, resting her head on his shoulder. He kisses her neck tenderly. _My beautiful Tris_, he mumbles softly in her neck. He never felt like this. He never wanted her to leave him. He wouldn't let her.

„I'll be your family." he tells her „if you want me to be." his lips find hers and this time he never wants it to end.

„Tobias, stay with me." her voice is hopeful, desperate and he can't say no. He lays down on her bed pulling her down with him. Her head rests on his chest, their legs intertwined. She listens to his steady heartbeat, her mind clouded with emotions, slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias wakes up that morning to a quiet sob. Warm tears fall on his bare chest and he pulls her closer. His lips brush against her temple and she looks up, her eyes still red.

„I miss them." she whispers slowly. He turns her face gently and she's hovering over him. His hands brush the tears of her cheeks and he kisses her tenderly.

„I can only imagine how much you miss them. I didn't know them, Tris, but I know they wouldn't want to see you like this." he tells her softly. Blue grey meets navy and she questions the statement.

„How do you know that?" her voice so quiet it's barely audible.

„Because I know you. I know that if they felt even a tenth of love I feel for you, they wouldn't want to see you like this." he stops when her eyes widening shock, questioning her her what he had done wrong. It takes a moment for him to realise what he had said.

„Why?" he smiles a bit, she questions everything he feels for her. „I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful I'm -" he interrupts her before she can say anything else

„You're right. You're not." her eyes seem sad so he continues „You're so much more than that. You're unlike any other girl I've ever seen. Everything about you is fascinating, Tris, you got my heart the second I saw you, don't put yourself down. Any guy would be lucky to have you, I'm happy to be that guy." he pulls her down on him and kisses her, first slowly, then more fiercely, her hands grabbing his shoulders desperately. She holds on to him, her grip strong, showing him she doesn't want him to leave her. His long fingers gently trace the skin under her shirt, getting the message. He couldn't leave her, not even if he wanted to. He pulls away reluctantly, placing butterfly kisses all over her neck.

„How about we call in sick and don't go to work? I want to spend today with you. Today, tomorrow, everyday." her eyes light up and she smiles ever so lightly. Her blond hair shakes as she nods her head.

„Tobias?" he looks up, tearing his lips away from her neck. „We aren't allowed to date, are we?" she sighs and he smiles at her.

„You think I care about that? I got you. I don't care what anyone else says. I don't care about rules. I just care about you and only one thing could ever keep me away from you." he tells her, determined to let her know how much she means to him.

„What can keep you away?" she asks curiously, even teasing him a little.

„You. If you tell me to get away from you, no matter how much it breaks me, I'll do it." he tells her softly then continues „Don't ever make me do that, please. It would kill me." she reaches down and her lips brush against his tenderly.

„Never. Ever. Ever." she tells him in-between kisses, „You're my family now, remember?" he smiles at her and she knows this is what love feels like. „Besides if you left me I'd break apart." he sits up on the bed and reaches for her hand. Walking up to the fridge he fidgets around with the food, trying to find something to eat. Her arms go around his bare waist and her head leans on his tattoos, her lips pressed on the black flame. I love you too, her lips say in his back. His fingers turn on the stove, starting to cook the food. Then he turns around pulling her up, her legs around his waist, her full lips on his. He puts her on the counter before returning back to his cooking. She constantly steals bits of food before he gets to cook them and she looks so cute. She occasionally steals a few kisses as well and he definitely likes that more. She stole his heart so he guesses she can have everything else too. With lunch done they decide to go out to the ice rink. The rink is empty when they arrive so they take the skates and start fooling around. Somewhere in the process she looses her balance and they fall on the cold ice, him on top of her. Their laughs echo the rink before she pulls him down and kisses him. He smiles into the kiss before someone interrupts them.

„Man, I thought you'd never get a girl. And may I say she's a hot one." two men enter the rink and Tobias pulls Tris up.

„No, Uri, you can't. Only I can say that. Now for introductions, Tris, these to idiots here are Zeke and Uriah. Idiots, meet the most beautiful girl in the world." she hits him playfully in the arm before extending her arm forward. Uriah pushes Zeke out of the way before kissing her hand lightly.

„Madame. How did you ever end up with such a girl, Four? Lucky bastard." Uri tells him and the couple bursts out laughing.

„Christina." he mumbles „She made me get a new assistant. Lucky she did though, otherwise I would have never met Tris." she smiles, stands on the tips of her skates and kisses his cheek. He pulls her in his arms and she giggles.

„Well what do you say we go grab a cup of coffee and leave the guys here?" he whispers and she nods before yelling 'See you' and leaving the rink.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since her parents died. It had been two weeks since she started dating Tobias and so far only his childhood friends Zeke and Uriah knew about them. That was good because they weren't allowed to date by the company's policy. But she didn't care about that today. Today was her family's funeral. Today she will try to say goodbye to them. It will be hard, she knows that but Tobias will be there to calm her down. She puts on her black flats before pulling her hair up in a bun. Her mother always wore a bun and she figured it would be nice to put her hair up for their funeral. Her outfit was black as it was usual for a funeral and she didn't bother putting on any makeup because she knew she would cry and she didn't want to look messy in the church. Strong arms wrapped around her, his lips kissing her temple. She relaxed in his arms as his touch calmed her down.

„I know you miss them, Tris. You don't need to be strong for me, it's okay to cry." tears fall down her cheek and he kisses her lips softly. She has to stop crying, she will, she will, in three, two, one. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. And again. Until her eyes stop forming new tears. She follows him to the graveyard, counting her steps, five hundred and seventy-four. Exactly two blocks from her apartment. The graveyard is empty when they arrive, except for the priest. She didn't want a lot of people there, crying and faking their sadness. She wanted people who knew her parents, people who knew her and would respect them even if they hadn't met them. Christina and Marlene were there, her friends from the company, Robert and Susan, her old neighbours and their parents, and Will and Cara, her old friends whose parents used to work for hers. Tobias was there of course because she needed him, she needed his comfort, she needed her rock. The priest says a few words and Robert and Susan's mother walks up. She talks about her parents, how they were great people and how they raised wonderful kids. But they hadn't. Caleb wasn't there, he wasn't by her side when she needed him the most. Maybe he couldn't bear it, then again neither could she, yet she showed up. She had to say goodbye to them. The words were muffled in her mind, grief was taking over. She saw Christina on the other side, giving her a reassuring look. A 'it's going to be fine' look. But she needed more than that. So when Tobias' hand found hers she broke down, her frame leaning on his, his arms pulling her close. She buried her head in his chest, her tears staining his jacket. He massages her back as she cries softly. They bury her parents and she walks up to the grave, throwing in two red roses, her hands never leaving Tobias'. Christina's look shows surprise as she questions the connection between the two. He pulls her back in his embrace, comforting her. It's over soon, everyone leaving the graveyard. She stays there, her hand it Tobias' as she kisses a rose and places it on the stone. They walk together back to her apartment as Christina calls.

„I need to talk to you. ASAP." she says through the phone. Tris mumbles in agreement.

„I'll be there in fifteen." Christina tells her as she hangs up.

„What did she want?" Tobias whispers and she tells him the story.

„I better go then." he adds but her hands stop him. She shakes her head and hugs him close.

„Stay. I don't care. I need you." she tells him as he kisses her forehead.

„I'll stay." ringing interrupts him. She gets up, answering the door and letting Christina in. Christina's eyes widen as she sees Tobias sitting on the edge of Tris' bed.

„Four? What are you doing here?" she asks him. It was odd enough for Four to attend a funeral of his assistant's parents but him being in Tris' apartment was even weirder. They have been working together for six years and in that time her father died. Four wasn't at his funeral. Four was never in her apartment and yet here he was in an apartment of a girl he's been working with for three months. She knew something was happening when she saw them at the funeral, his arms around Tris. She knew it. So she wasn't so taken back when he stood up wrapping his arms around Tris and she wasn't shocked by the words that followed.

„I can't be in my girlfriend's apartment?" the words came out so easily even he was surprised, he saw Tris smile a bit, placing a kiss on his cheek.

„Oh, I can see when I need to leave." Christina says, smiling. „That was just what I wanted to ask you, Tris. I'll leave you to it." she adds, walking towards the door. „Oh and by the way, nice to see you finally got a girl, Four." Christina laughs before leaving the apartment. The couple thought it was weird, to say the least. They fell on the bed, laughing, somehow forgetting the sad moments and enjoying life at last.


	5. Chapter 5

She was sure the whole office would know by tomorrow but they didn't. Or at least it didn't seem like they did. The two of them walked through the door at the same time, their outfits matching, though not on purpose. Her light blue knee length dress matched his blue button-up and her navy heels the same colour as his tie. He had just made a joke and they were both laughing as Christina jumped in front of them, tugging on Tris' arm and whispering an apology to Four. She pulled her to her office, closing the door behind them. Turning around with a wide smile on her face Christina said

„Talk! Now!" the blonde laughed before clearing her throat.

„What about?" she asked mischievously.

„You and Four. What the hell? How?" Christina asked her curiously. She shrugged. „I thought I told you not to fall for him."

„You did, I just didn't listen. I don't know. I fell for him the moment I met him, but I was keeping it to myself. I really wanted this job and then my parents died and it just sort of happened. I forgot to call and he was there and I had no idea what was happening." she hears Christina mumbling something as she talks.

„What?" she asks her best friend. „What did you say, Chris?"

„So that's what happened that day." Tris shoots her a wondering look and she continues, „You didn't show up one day and I thought it was just another quit, though I was sad, but girls would usually last a couple of weeks and then just one day they would stop showing up. Next day they would call and tell me they quit. Anyway, I thought you quit and I was sad but you should have seen Four. He was constantly on the phone and then suddenly he ran to your office, found something and just ran out of the building. I had no clue what was happening and the idea of him looking for you never crossed my mind. Tris, he never showed affection towards anyone. I thought he had his heart broken before or that he might even have a girlfriend on the side, one we didn't know about. Seeing you two yesterday, Tris, I know he loves you. Only a blind man wouldn't see that."

„I love him, too. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, I should finish the story, right?" Christina nodded, expectantly. „I was heartbroken, my family was everything to me and he was there, in front of my door and I somehow managed to choke out a 'Sorry, for not calling.' He told me he called me at least ten times and I wasn't picking up and he got scared. He told me to talk to him. The whole day is blurred, I don't know what I did, I cried, but then he was there and he helped me, he held me and I just relaxed. Having him there was completely natural." Christina awes, placing her hands over her mouth.

„Do you know his real name?" brunette questions and she nods.

„I can't tell you that, Chris. It's a secret and it's only between us." as she says a red haired young woman enters the office.

„Miss Prior, Mr Four needs you in his office." she tells her and Christina winks at her. She walks out of Christina's office, her smile growing wider with every step she takes. As soon as the enters , the door close behind her and she feels strong arms around her waist.

„So, miss Prior, I need your help with something. I can't seem to hug air. Could you show me how to hug someone?" she laughs, placing her hands on his.

„You seem to be doing very good, Mr Eaton. Though I can help you with something else." She turns around, pulling his mouth closer to hers. She brushes her lips against his, softly, melting in his embrace. His lips travel to her neck and her hands grip his hair pulling him closer. His lips are soon gone as he adjusts his tie and turns around her tiny navy belt. He falls in his black leather chair and motions for her to follow him. She leans on his desk, slowly pulling herself up, her legs dangling over the edge as she looks towards the screen. His business charts are visible and he puts his hand on her knee.

„I need your help with this. You made these last month and I totally forgot how it goes." she jumps down next to him, lightly bending over to tap over the keyboard. His eyes follow her frame, lingering on her face. Her blond hair falling in curls over her shoulders, her blue eyes fixed on the screen as she quickly types numbers in the spreadsheet. His arms circle her waist and he pulls her on his lap, sliding the chair closer to the computer. He kisses her arm as she types, making her turn around.

„You're distracting, Tobias. Don't do that." he cuts her off with a kiss and she smiles. Turning around she tries to ignore him but he continues kissing her neck tenderly.

„I'm distracting you so you stay here longer." he tells her, his lips barely leaving her skin.

„How about you let me finish this quickly and then I'm yours?" he shakes his head in her neck and she laughs.

„How about I distract you and when you're done I still get you to stay?" her light laugh echoes the room as she nods her head.

„Whatever you say, boss." Her lips crash against his, leaning back in the chair. They definitely weren't going to finish these charts today.


End file.
